villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Christopher Henderson
William Christopher Henderson is the secondary antagonist of Season 5 of 24, and he was the main henchman of Charles Logan whom he works for. Henderson was formerly a mentor and a friend of Jack Bauer. He was portrayed by Peter Weller. Overview Christopher Henderson was a former member of the Counter Terrorist Unit established by the Central Intelligence Agency as its domestic branch for Homeland Security and married to Miriam. Henderson was a high-ranking member of the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy in Day 5. Collaborating with Graem Bauer, President Charles Logan, and others, he stole, hid, then sold Sentox gas canisters to Vladimir Bierko and his Russian separatists. Their plan was to betray the terrorists and gas them using a satellite trigger, then use the incident to increase America's military posture in oil-rich Central Asia. After the separatists realized the deception and the plan to bug the canisters failed, Henderson raced to cover-up the conspiracy's crimes. History Before Day 5 Christopher Henderson was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He became a Captain of the United States Army Special Forces, and received an honorable discharge after six years of service. He specialized in sniping, survival training and explosives. Henderson was the Director of Field Operations at CTU Los Angeles for four years. He recruited Jack Bauer and served as a mentor and supervisor to Jack. However, Jack uncovered evidence that led him to believe that Henderson had been selling classified intelligence to defense contractors. Jack blew the whistle on his former friend, effectively ending their friendship. He claimed he was set up by Nina Myers and George Mason, but Jack knew that he was indeed guilty and Henderson lost his job at CTU. Despite receiving a bad record for bribery, Henderson managed to earn a position as the Senior Vice President of Research and Development for Omicron International, a major U.S. Department of Defense contractor. He also became acquainted with a British SAS-trained mercenary, David Emerson. Despite feeling betrayed by Jack, Henderson and his wife Miriam did not hold anything against him. When Jack faked his death at the end of Day 4, his daughter Kim was left orphaned, and Christopher and Miriam decided to check on her every once in a while. Trinity During the events of 24 Declassified: Trinity, Henderson was the Director of the newly formed Los Angeles domestic unit of CTU. He meets Jack at the bombed-out home of Ramin and allows him to temporarily join CTU to investigate the events of the Day. He follows and assists Jack in his endeavors to save Pope John Paul II and to stop the Catholic and Muslim terrorists. Jack eventually accepts his offer for a full-time job at CTU at the end of the day. Nightfall Two years before Day 1 during Operation Nightfall, Henderson was Director of CTU Los Angeles, Christopher Henderson was in Langley, Virginia meeting Director Tony Webster with Richard Walsh, the Southwestern Regional Director of CTU. Cat's Claw During the events of Cat's Claw, Henderson was CTU Director and was a major factor in leading CTU's missions from CTU. Vanishing Point During the events of Vanishing Point, Henderson was in charge of Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida's undercover operations in Las Vegas. Chaos Theory During the events of Chaos Theory, Henderson was the Director of Field Operations. He was a subject of an Internal Affairs investigation that later implicated him, Seth Campbell, and one other person, possibly Peter Jiminez. Jack Bauer was a key witness in this investigation. Henderson, in cahoots with Peter Jiminez, attempted to kill Bauer to protect himself. Henderson paid members of MS-13 to kill Bauer in prison as well as poisoned Ryan Chappelle, one of the few people who knew Jack was innocent and Maurice Tintfass was alive and in the Witness Relocation Program. After Jiminez was killed by Bauer in a last ditch measure to kill Bauer, Henderson was scared that Bauer would both implicate Henderson in the Internal Affairs investigation and the poisoning and attempted murder of Chappelle. Day 5 Henderson was hired by Charles Logan and Jack's brother Graem Bauer to help them with their conspiracy to sell nerve gas to terrorists, led by Vladimir Bierko, to send a message that the US has weapons of mass destruction. David Palmer found out about this plan, so Henderson and Graem gave Conrad Haas the order to assassinate him. Haas also killed Michelle Dessler and tried to kill Tony Almeida and Chloe O'Brian to frame Jack, although the framing plot was quite unsuccessful, and Jack killed Haas. While investigating Bierko, Jack was led to Henderson, who claimed to not know anything about the conspiracy, and then tried to kill Jack with a bomb, although Jack was able to survive. Henderson returned home, but Jack arrived there as well and threatened to kill his wife Miriam if Henderson didn't give him information on the nerve gas. Henderson refused to talk, willing to let his wife die for the conspiracy. Henderson was taken to CTU and interrogated, with Rick Burke torturing him with hyoscine-pentothal. Tony wanted revenge on Henderson for killing Michelle, and planned to kill him with an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal, but could not bring himself to do so while he was unconscious and helpless. Henderson suddenly opened his eyes and stabbed Tony with the needle, killing him (temporarily) and escaping from the building. When Wayne Palmer was on his way to receive information about his brother's death, Henderson tried to have him killed, but failed. Evelyn Martin was the one who had the information, so to prevent her from talking, Henderson kidnapped her daughter, Amy. After Jack and Wayne rescued Amy, Evelyn told them of Logan's involvement in the conspiracy, giving Jack a recording. Henderson found out where Jack was going to be by threatening Evelyn and Amy, whom he possibly killed afterwards. Jack gave the recording to Defense Secretary James Heller to give to the attorney general, but he instead decided to use it to force Logan to step down quietly. This failed, as Henderson captured Jack and Audrey Raines and took the recording by cutting an artery in Audrey's arm, which threatened to kill her unless Jack gave over the recording. Henderson kept the recording for himself to prevent Logan from killing him for any reason like he killed Walt Cummings. Although Jack was able to get Henderson into custody, he threatened to have one of his men in a helicopter kill Heller if Henderson was unable to contact him every 15 minutes. Realizing this, Heller crashed his car over a cliff into the water (although he survived). Audrey wanted to kill Henderson for her father's supposed death. But like Tony she could not go through with it. Henderson's men arrived, but were killed by Curtis Manning and his TAC team, and Henderson was taken to CTU. When Bierko was in the process of launching a Russian submarine's missiles, Jack and Henderson teamed up to stop him, Henderson doing this in exchange for immunity, as well as disappearing so as to avoid being killed by Graem. Henderson took part in a sting operation to get information on the submarine from an illegal arms dealer, Joseph Malina. He told Malina that CTU were out there, seemingly double-crossing them, but his true intention was to get Malina to put all his information on a flash drive. Jack and Henderson found the Russian Delta IV submarine, the Natalia K-524, and Henderson stopped the missiles from launching while Jack killed Bierko. Jack never intended to let Henderson go, however, as he was unable to forgive him for killing David Palmer, Michelle, and Tony. Henderson knew Jack would try to kill him so he tried to shoot him with the gun Jack gave him, which turned out not to be loaded. Jack shot him in the chest twice, killing him in cold blood and in anger. Trivia *Christopher Henderson's death is similar to that of Victor Drazen; Both are killed at the harbor at nighttime, shoot at Jack with an unloaded weapon, and are executed by Jack in revenge for killing someone close to him. *The theme that plays when Christopher Henderson gets into his car in his first episode is the same as part of Mandy's theme in Season 4 of 24 (called Mandy's Plan on the CD). Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:24 Villains Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Assassins Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Elderly Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Gaolers Category:Cowards Category:The Heavy Category:Honorable Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers